parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures (cars) (kenzcoolz style)
Cast: *Lucky as Lightning McQueen *Cookie as Sally Carrera *bugs bunny as mater *thomas as Mack *the storm king as chick hicks *shining armor as strip “the king” weathers * princess cadence as Lynda weathers *timon as rusty *pumbaa as dusty rust-eze * Diego as doc Hutson *the grinch as sheriff *gromit as red *mr. Peabody as Fillmore *poppy as flo *branch as ramone *spongebob and Patrick as Luigi and gudio *knuckles as sarge *crash bandicoot as tex dinoco *jaune Tom as Stanley *Mewsette as Lizzie *tramp and lady as van and minny *hello kitty and mimmy as Mia and tia *storm creatures as chick hicks’ pit crew *various male dogs as lighting McQueen’s pitcrew *various male horses as the king’s pit crew *Donald Duck as bob cutlass *jiminy cricket as Darrell cartrip *cody maverick as injured blue car *various wild animals as unlucky cars *too-tall as boost *bully bill as snot rod *Fredbear as wingo *springtrap as DJ *apple blossom as kori turbowitz *murgatroid as Harv *my melody as Japanese car reporter *Cuphead and mugman as car reporters *boovs as trackers *captain smek as frank *mushu as jay limo *lumpy as me-me van *Sebastian as Mario Andretti *mighty eagle as lightyear blimp *rex as antenna ball seller car *horton as Sven ‘the governor’ *buster as dale *bulk biecups as peterbuilt *baymax as dinoco helicopter *etno polino as T.J. Hummer *razmo as micheal Gallery Lucky-pound-puppies-2010-6.12.jpg|Lucky as Lightning McQueen Cookie.jpg|Cookie as Sally Carrera Bugs-stance-gloveless.png|Bugs bunny as mater Thomas (TTTE).jpg|Thomas as mack The Storm King.png|The storm king as chick hicks Shining Armor ID S5E19.png|Shining armor as strip “the king” weathers Princess-Cadance-princess-cadence-37075403-1266-720.png|Princess cadence as Lynda weathers Timon (The Lion King).jpg|Timon as rusty Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as dusty rust-eze Sweet Diego.png|Diego as doc Huston Grinch movie character 2018.png|The grinch as sheriff Gromit Grey Background.jpg|Gromit as red Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman).png|Mr. Peabody as Fillmore Poppy.png|Poppy as flo Die-Trolls-Branch.png|Branch as ramone Spongebob-and-patrick.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick as Luigi and guido Knuckles Echidna.png|Knuckles as sarge Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash bandicoot as tex dinoco Jaune Tom as Colonel Hathi.jpeg|Jaune Tom as Stanley Mewsette cat character.jpg|Mewsette as lizzie Tramp and Lady.jpg|Tramp and lady as van and minny Hello kitty and mimmy smiling eyes open by malekmasoud dcy9cn0.png|Hello kitty and mimmy as Mia and tia More of the Storm King's soldiers appear MLPTM.png|Storm creatures as chick hicks’ pit crew F220B384-772C-41CC-ACDA-2E9113169C5F.png|Various male horses as the king’s pit crew Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as bob cutlass Jiminy cricket ily.png|Jiminy cricket as Darrell cartrip Cody Maverick promotional image.png|Cody maverick as injured blue car The Animals Man (The Animals Man Movie).jpg|Various wild animals as unlucky cars Too tall gang.png|Too-tall as boost Bullet Bill.png|Bully bill as snot rod Fredbear (Tony Crynight).jpg|Fredbear as wingo Springtrap (Tony Crynight).jpg|Springtrap as DJ Apple Blossom (Wild Style).jpeg|Apple blossom as kori turbowitz Murgatroid.jpg|Murgatroid as Harv 3F8FFB09-9C8A-48AC-8589-7ECA00A4C1D1.png|My melody as Japanese car reporter Cuphead and Mugman.PNG|Cuphead and mugman as car reporters Boovs.png|Boovs as trackers Captian Smek As Ratcliffe.jpeg|Captain smek as frank Mushu (Walt Disney).jpg|Mushu as jay limo Lumpy.png|Lumpy as me-me van 220px-Sebastian The Little Mermaid.png|Sebastian as Mario Andretti Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|Mighty eagle as lightyear blimp Rex from Toy Story.png|Rex as antenna ball seller car Horton.PNG|Horton as Sven ‘the governor’ Buster-moon-sing-96.9.jpg|Buster as dale Bulk smash by lahirien-d72xybj.png|Bulk biecups as peterbuilt Baymax in Big Hero 6.jpg|Baymax as dinoco helicopter Etnopolino.jpg|Etno polino as t.j. Hummer Razmo-ratz-21.4.jpg|Razmo as micheal Category:Kenzcoolz Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Spoofs featuring Poppy/Branch